


How to teach a class of superheroes to play volleyball

by LoveisaGayishword



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Hinata Shouyou, Bisexual Midoriya Izuku, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crossover, F/M, Help, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Homesickness, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, M/M, Volleyball, class 1-a is taught volleyball, midoriya and hinata are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisaGayishword/pseuds/LoveisaGayishword
Summary: This is gonna be a crossover with haikyuu and my hero academia or something, where midoriya, todoroki, bakugou, and iida all switch places with daichi, hinata, kageyama, and tsukishima, so basically, haikyuu has quirks in this new world (basically i pick which one has the quirk the other possess, and my hero doesn't have quirks but suddenly have a huge knowledge of volleyball. But the haikyuu kids still have knowledge of volleyball so they really wanna play so they teach the other kids how to play and don't use their quirks and stuff.So basically everyone is freaking out because these aren't the same people that were there just a second ago, but thankfully after a few days it's all good.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 133





	1. What  just happened???

**Author's Note:**

> How many chapters? Probably a few. Like four or maybe less… Like if they are there a week I would do a chapter for every day, but of course I'll write it all in one day because I'll probably have a lot of creativity or something. Any wayyyyy. Then the mha boys have like insane fighting skills and great stamina and they all have gay panic because theyre all gay or something like that. Also suga and yams are so fucking scared and kirishima and ochako are too because theyre boyfriends are fucking gone and theyre losing their shit but then the boys who are in the mha world make class 1-a absolutely lose their shit because hinata can jump really high and tsukishima is really fucking tall and aizawa and all might and ukai and takeda are abso fuckin lutely ready to call the ops because these arent their children what the fuck. Pairings, of course. Boyfriends? Hell yea. Bisexual hinata and deku? Why not. Karasuno though mido was hinata with dyed hair? Haha funny joke. Angst? Maybe some light stuff because i hate angst but there will be homesickness? Friends become closer to each other? If i said no i would beat myself up. Kids that meet new people and become kinda attached and hope to see them again but it probably won't happen? That's sad, make that the angst! New friendships? Definitely! Tags? Who knows how to do them? I don't but i'll figure it out.

It all started with a quirk. Who knew that there were different universes everywhere? Midoriya thought that it existed, but he thought that they all were different versions of themselves! He was very clearly wrong, as he had appeared in the middle of a gym, mid jump and crashing into a volleyball net. When did he get here? He had never been inside a gym like this one, or at least, he had never seen any at UA. He looked up, ready to fight the man who threw a beam of light at him and he paused. Staring at him were 14 people, wide eyed and their mouths wide open.

"Midoriya-kun!" He heard a telltale voice behind him. He turned around, seeing Iida, Then, looking some more, he noticed that Bakugou and Todoroki were also there, along with the fourteen other strangers. Midoriya untangled himself from the net, his feet falling onto the hardwood. Midoriya noticed that him and his friends, even Bakugou, were starting to huddle against each other ready to attack.

"Who the _FUCK_ are you?" Bakugou quipped. Putting his arm up ready to blast. A dude with a buzz cut came out from behind the others, who also unconsciously huddled against each other.

"Who the fuck are _YOU_?" Buzz cut head, Midoriya inserted, growled and made a scary face.

"I asked you first!" Bakugou shouted. Moving toward buzz cut head.

"I asked you second!" Buzz cut head looked ready to tear Bakugou a new one. They got closer to each other, when finally Iida piped up.

"Bakugou-kun!" Iida announced, chopping the air with his stick straight arm. "Do not attack these people! We don't know who they are or what their quirks could be!" That sentence made buzz cut head stop in his tracks.

"...Quirks?" Buzz cut head spoke up, looking at the group as if they came from another universe (which they did).

"T-Tanaka..." A voice spoke out behind him. The boy that called for buzz cut head- Tanaka, Midoriya thought to himself, was a very pretty boy who looked kind of like a girl. He had a beuty mark underneath his left eye, and he also looked white as a sheet. Tanaka looked back, before giving Bakugou a sickening look-which the blond boy reciprocated- and he backed up to the other boys who looked in shock at the four who looked like they had just appeared from an anime convention or something. Midoriya heard a shriek come from Iida behind him, which would be a funny sound if they were actually where they were previously, but Midoriya looked back and saw that his class president was looking down at his legs. Looking down, the rest of the group couldn't help but make noises of scared confusion when they saw that Tenya Iida's legs were _normal._

"Y-Your legs, Iida-Kun!" Midoriya thought he was gonna cry, or pass out. Even Todoroki was spooked, letting out a soft "oh" at the discovery. 

"What the shit?" Bakugou screamed, "Where are your engines??"

"Engines?!" Midoriya heard a voice say, but he was too busy mumbling to himself to notice.

" _So this means that we're in another universe where we don't have quirks? But, I thought that other universes had different versions of ourselves? Did the guy with that weird quirk switch us with people that were similar to us in personality? But that wouldn't make sense, nobody has a personality as bad as Kacchans..."_

"I _heard_ that dumbass nerd!" Bakugou said, but he didn't sound very angry, he seemed more confused about this whole situation. He put his arm up and Midoriya guessed he was trying to use his quirk. He saw Todoroki stomp his foot down on the ground, and Midoriya tried to use his own quirk as well. When they all found that they couldn't do anything, Bakugou cursed loudly and Todoroki held his hands out, whispering about being cursed. Iida fell over in shock. Another person stepped up. He was short, and he had hair that stuck up straight with a tuft of blonde hair at the front of it. 

"Where's Shoyou? Who are you guys?" He said, and Midoriya couldn't help but wonder how tall he was. 

"Ah-" Midoriya started, "My name is Midoriya Izuku, and I think me and my friends are from another universe." Everyone continued to gawk at the other boys. 

"You're from _where_??" 

_######_

Hinata was so ready to spike the ball, he could see that Tsukishima was a little bit late with jumping up, although he knew that he would probably still get the spike anyway, he took a deep breath-

And smacked a man in the face, knocking him over. Said man reached up to cup his nose as blood started dripping down, and Hinata saw Tsukishima also appear, but he fell onto the man, causing Tsukishima to curse and tumble on top of the man, which promptly knocked him out. Daichi was a few feet away from the scene, in a position to receive. Daichi's eyes were wide open, and he stood up and looked around. Kageyama, who had just set the ball to him, was standing right behind Hinata. 

"Where's the court?" Hinata said, looking around to observe his surroundings. He then heard shouting and running. 

"Who's that?" "What the-" "Where is Midoriya-kun?" "What about Bakugou and Todoroki and Iida?" Hinata looked up, freezing when he saw a bunch of people start running up to them. All these guys had weird costumes on! What happened? Hinata hid behind Kageyama as he has done several times before. He looked around and shrieked. There was a guy whos skin looked like a _rock_! Another guy had a mask over his face and multiple arms! Someone had a _bird head_! 

"Eh? What kinda cosplay is that?" Tsukishima asked, pointing at these people with a long finger.

"What? Cosplay?" The rock skinned guy said. Daichi jogged lightly over to the group. 

"Guys, we don't know who these guys are and where we are, lets think about this" Daichi scolded as hinata looked around again.

"Where's the team?" Hinata asked, which was an innocent question, but it made the other three pale. 

"Yeah, w-where are we?" Kageyama asked, turning his head to Hinata "What did you do? _Dumbass_!" 

"Wha? You think I did this?" Hinata yelled, waving his hand in the general direction of the other people. Were they students? 

"Hey! Who are you? We'll sick Kaminari on you!" A boy with blonde hair with black in the shape of a lightning bolt- Hinata is guessing that's Kaminari- Whipped his head around.

"Dude! Why me? You saw what he did to that villain!"

"That was a _villain_?" Hinata yelled. Tsukishima bordered full on laughter.

"That wasn't a villain" Tsukishima gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes "If my skinny ass knocked him out, he's weak" Daichi gave Tsukishima a stern look, and the latter became stone faced again and shrugged. 

"Move" Hinata heard a man say behind the students, and they quickly parted the way for a man with long black hair walk through. He then opened his eyes and they flashed briefly, his hair lifting up. All four of the boys looked, confused. Suddenly, the huge scarf resting on the mands shoulders whipped out and wrapped around the four of them. Hinata screamed in terror, Kageyama cursed, Tsukishima gasped, and Daichi grunted as the scarf tightened around them.

"Who are you guys? How did you get onto the UA campus?" The man said. Hinata whimpered against the restraints, and Kageyama just about lost it. 

"What the hell is going on here? Where the shit are we? Let Hinata go! You're hurting him!" Kageyama yelled into his face. The man sighed, putting down all four of the boys.

"Please tell me your name and what grade you're in" The man said, his hair went down, as did the scarf. Daichi went up first.

"My name is Daichi Sawamura, and I'm a third year in high school!" Daichi bowed. Tsukishima went up after him.

"My name is Tsukishima Kei, and I'm a first year in high school" He gave a small bow. 

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, and I'm also a first year" Kageyama didn't bow. Hinata stepped up and bent all the way down.

"I'm Hinata Shoyou! I'm a high school first year!" He yelled. Daichi stepped forward again.

"We go to Karasuno High school in Miyagi!" Daichi says. 

"Karasuno? Where's that?" The blonde, Kaminari, asked, confused.

The man with the long hair went over to Daichi, extending a hand.

"Call me Aizawa-Sensei. I am the teacher of class 1-A at UA academy" Aizawa stepped back and looked at all four of them.

"I think you guys are from another universe" All four gaped at the teacher. Tsukishima was the first to speak after a long pause.

"Excuse me, Aizawa-Sensei, but what the hell?" 


	2. Volleyball?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Karasuno boys meet Class 1-A! Now they just need to figure out how to get back home... and how to get a volleyball so they can play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! glad i got at least a little bit of love!

Sitting in a school office and not seeing your vice principal with a completely obvious wig, but instead sitting face to face with a mouse... rat... person that could talk and do anything a normal person could, was pretty frightening. He seemed even more frightening with the scar that went over the right side of his face. Hinata literally thought he was either going to puke in Tsukishima's lap or piss his pants. The orange headed kid held Kageyamas hand in an iron grip. Kageyama whispered a 'You're hurting me, dumbass', but it went unnoticed, so Kageyama gave up and lived without circulation to his fingers. The rat guy looked at these kids sitting in front of him.

"Hello!" The mouse smiled, and Kageyama could feel Hinata relax a small bit, and Kags couldn't help but sigh in relief as he could finally feel his hand. "I'm principal Nezu, terribly sorry about the predicament that you have been put through! I can't imagine what must be going on through your brains!" Hinata and Kageyama looked at Nezu, a stupid expression on their faces.

"P-Predicament?" Hinata voiced both of their confusion. Tsukishima groaned.

"A difficult, unpleasant, or embarrassing situation!" Tsukishima snapped. "You and Kageyama are so forgetful! Yachi and I both taught you this!" Hinata jumped, and Kageyama and Tsukishima engaged in a dirty look staring contest. 

"I don't know why you're yelling at us! We just forgot!"

"Yea, but-"

" _Enough._ "

All three boys turned to their captain 

"Sorry, captain" They all grumbled.

"Ah, I take it you're in charge of these three?" Nezu said, standing up and coming around. He was very short, and Hinata felt a surge of pride that he was taller than someone. Nezu took Daichi's hand in his... paw? He shook it up and down vigorously. Daichi snorted, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"As much as I can be, sir" Daichi said. His hand was released. "Im the captain of our school's volleyball team" Nezu nodded. 

"Well, I like you! Until we find out about this guys quirk, since he switch you guys, you'll be staying in the class 1-A dorms! Unless you have family here?" Nezu said, clapping his paws together. Tsukishima chuckled.

"As if we have family in this weird place." Tsukishima said, and in response got a swift in the shin by Daichi. The blonde cursed, pulling his leg back. Nezu laughed, kind of creepily, and called for Aizawa.

"Aizawa-sensei, if it's not too much trouble, could you take care of them?" Nezu asked, tilting his head. Aizawa shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me." 

_######_

Being led to the dorms, The four boys were starstruck. Well, mostly Hinata and Kageyama. But Daichi and Tsukishima couldn't help but look around with wide eyes at the campus. 

"This place is even bigger than Shiratorizawa!" Hinata squeaked. Kageyama nodded like his life depended on it, and Tsukishima shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess" Tsukishima said, remembering Shiratorizawa's gym and their dorms. 

When they were inside the building, they were met with the class they had seen previously when they first got here. They were all wearing normal clothes, but there was now a floating set of clothes, the same boy with multiple arms, and the guy with a bird head. They were all staring as Aizawa filed the four into a line. 

"These four will being staying in these dorms until we can send them back to their world, I trust that you'll take care of them" Aizawa said, before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. Hinata gulped loudly, running to hide behind Kageyama yet again. Kageyama sighed loudly, before grabbing Hinata and holding his waist and bringing him around so he was standing along with them. 

"Sorry about the trouble!" Daichi said, bowing and looking at the other three, who all bowed as well. "Thank you for taking care of us!" Hinata added shakily. 

"A-Ah, it's no problem!" A girl came up, with her hair tied up into an interesting ponytail. "We're glad you're alright, since you kinda landed on top of that guy" She giggled. She walked closer and came up to Daichi.

"Im Momo Yaoyorozu, but you can call me Yaomomo if you would like!" Daichi smiled. "Im Daichi" He said. 

"I'm Kageyama, that's Hinata" Kageyama said, pointing at Hinata. 

"I could have said that, Bakageyama!" Hinata said, turning and pouting.

"You looked like you were about to shit your pants" Tsukishima said, laughing behind his hand. Hinata blushed, going up to attack Tsukishima.

"Gosh, You're just as bad as Tobio! Can't you just say poop?" Hinata said, before backing up and standing next to Daichi.

"Ah, I don't mean to be rude, but what grade are you guys in?" Yaomomo said, before turning toward her class. "We're all first years, and we just want to make sure we are respectful if any of you are older!" She said. Hinata smiled.

"We're all first years" Hinata said, pointing at himself and Kageyama and Tsukishima. "But he's a third year" Hinata pointed at Daichi.

Yaomomo gasped, before her and her class bowed. Daichi blushed a little, waving his hands.

"It's alright! I don't really care that much about that sorta stuff!" Daichi informed them nervously. When they finally stood up straight, Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"D-Do you have any clothes that we can change into?" Hinata said, making the other three aware that they were still in volleyball shoes and gym shorts. 

"I'll make you some! Just tell me your shirt and pants size!" Yaomomo said. Tsukishima stepped forward, towering over her. 

"Um, do you also need so different g-glasses?" Someone said behind Yaomomo. Tsukishima looked up, a bored expression on his face. 

"Yeah" Tsukishima said matter-of-factly. After telling her his measurements and his glasses prescription, he watched as she started to pull up her shirt. He yelled and blushed, looking away. When he saw some flashing out of the corner of his eye and Hinata's shriek of surprise, he looked to see the clothes coming out of Yaomomo's skin. He gaped, lost for words as glasses popped out from her stomach. She gave them a quick cleaning with her shirt and handed them to him.

"I tried to make them as similar to those goggles as I could. Sorry if they're bad!" She said, bowing and then asking for another boy to come up. 

"I want a way of the ace shirt!" Hinata said, as he was last. Kageyama and Tsukishima snorted. 

"With your level of skill, I'm surprised you still have that dream" Tsukishima said, sending him an evil smile. Kageyama laughed with him.

"Yeah, he's saying you suck" Kageyama said, looking down on Hinata. Said boy shook.

"Yea? W-Well, without me you suck, bakageyama!" Hinata said, sticking his tongue out. Kageyama stopped laughing.

"Hah?! Dumbass! I'm way better at literally everything!" He said, going to grab him, but Hinata dodged. Daichi watched with a sour look on his face. This was like that Shiratorizawa match all over again.

"A-are they always like that?" Yaomomo said, pointing at them.

"More than you'll believe" Daichi said, before telling her Hinata's size. When she was done, Daichi paused. 

"If it's not too much, could you make a volleyball?" Daichi asked, looking Yaomomo in the eye.

"U-um, sure!" She said, quickly making a white volleyball. Daichi grabbed it, looking at the other three.

"Alright, enough!" Daichi said, clapping his hands together. "Do you guys want to do a few things before we go to our room?" Daichi asked, looking at the first years. Hinata and Kageyama both nodded enthusiastically. Tsukishima groaned.

"You're outvoted, Tsukki" Daichi said, smiling at him. "I know you want to do it too. Come on, were gonna do some receiving!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo. ill probably try to post once a day, sorry!! I didnt get the other boys because I kinda want to do alternating chapters maybe? anyway, thanks again!


	3. mumble mumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou can't stop trying to pick a fight with Tanaka, and Midoriya cannot stop mumbling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY AHHHHDHDJ I HAVE A BUNCH OF ONLINE WORK THATS SHIT AND THERE WAS LITERALLY NO INTERNET YESTERDAY AHHH (⊙﹏⊙)(⊙﹏⊙)(⊙﹏⊙) also the day before i was swamped in work that i procrastinated on ahhsshfoh sorry again. also this is short but for some reason i cant come up with ideas for these guys ╮(╯∀╰)╭ ╮(╯∀╰)╭

Midoriya couldn't believe that quirks like this existed! Of course, he had his fair share of quirks shown to him and things that he's experienced, but this one has taken the cake right now. He looked over at his friends, Todoroki helping Iida up from the floor, and the boy was still ogling at his calves. Bakugou was still trying to pick a fight with Buzz cut head... Tanaka. 

"How'd you even _get_ here, asswipe!" Tanaka growled, being held back by a dude with a man bun and the silver haired boy. 

"T-tanaka! S-stop it!" The man bun guy, who looked way to old to be associated with these guys, said. He looked on the verge of tears, which completely contrasted his looks. Midoriya walked up to Bakugou.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya said, lifting his hand to grab his hero costume. Bakugou turned around, smacking his hand in the process. 

"You stupid nerd!" Bakugou said. Turning to Tanaka with yet another scowl on his face. "This _extra_ keeps looking at me funny" He said, clicking his tongue and turning. Midoriya could see a vein pop out on Tanaka's forehead. 

"What did you say to me, shithead??" Tanaka said, pulling against his friends's arms. "You don't wanna mess with me!" He said, baring his teeth. The silver haired boy raised his arm, bringing down hard onto the boys buzz cut head. Tanaka stumbeld back, gripping his head and muttering curses. 

"This is ridiculous!" Iida finally spoke. He lifted his arms in a robotic fashion, waving them around. "I'm so sorry about him!" He walked up - on normal legs - and pushed Bakugou's head down in a bow. He bowed along with him, and Midoriya and Todoroki bowed as well. Bakugou growled as his head was pushed down, but he still lowered his body slowly. The other boys on the opposite side of the court bowed as well. The silver haired boy made Tanaka bow as well. 

"We're sorry too! He's just an Idiot!" Tanaka made a noise of disagreement, but didn't say anything. 

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, and you are...?" The silver haired boy said. Midoriya jumed slightly.

"A-ah!" Midoriya said, waving slightly. "I'm Midoriya Izuku, and this is Bakugou Katsuki" Midoriya pointed at Bakugou, then at Todoroki and Iida. Introducing them as well. Iida bowed for a second time, and Todoroki gave them a bored wave. 

######

"So, Suga?" Midoriya asked the third year, who turned toward the four first years. "Where is this place?" Suga blinked, then smiled. 

"This is Karasuno High School in Miyagi prefecture!" Suga said, blinding smile shining through. Midoriya almost squinted. Once everyone had gotten acquainted, although Bakugou and Tanaka both gave each other the stink eye every change they got, everyone had been talking amongst one another, trying to get to know each other better.

"What about you guys? I understand that you guys are from another universe, but I mean it's still totally mind boggling." Suga smiled, embarrassed.

"W-we're from UA Academy in Musutafu!" Midoriya said. Suga's smile faltered, before putting on a face of confusion.

"I- I don't think that school exists here, I've never heard of it." Suga said. Midoriya nodded.

"Yeah, it's the same with Karasuno! I've never heard of that school before" Midoriya told Suga, before leaning down a little and mumbling into his hand.

" _I still have no idea what could have happened to be put in a seemingly different planet! I don't understand what the guys quirk even does! If it isn't permanent, how long does it last? Will we be able to come back? Even if we can, how would we get back? Would it be the same as us appearing? Does the guy have to zap these other guys in order for them to come back, or will it fade away over time? This is so interesting! I'll have to talk with this guy if we ever come back._ " From across the room, where Nishinoya was talking with Bakugou and Iida, the blonde couldn't help but hear Midoriya's mumbling. 

"Could you _shut the **fuck** up_!?" Bakugou said, walking toward Midoriya, while Iida pulled at his arm to hold him back. Suga, looking confused, and kinda nervous, turned to Todoroki. 

"U-um... does he _always_ do that?" Suga turned toward Todoroki as he asked the question. Todoroki nodded.

"Yeah, and Bakugou's reaction. It's always the same thing." Todoroki said, looking at his nails. Nishinoya, who had slowly backed away from the two others, walked toward Ennoshita, practically shaking with energy.

"Can we _please_ continue practice? I wanna play some more!" Nishinoya jumped into the air, spreading out his arms and legs like a starfish. Midoriya felt a sudden rush of energy as well. 

"I-Iida?" Midoriya said, watching as the class president turned his head. "Do you... maybe want to go for a run? So you can get used to your legs?" Iida stood up from the chair he was sitting in, nodding. 

"Sure!" Iida waved his arms. "Bakugou and Todoroki-kun! You should come with us! We shouldn't slack off just because we're not at school at the moment!" Todoroki nodded, and Bakugou grumbled but didn't object.

"We'll take you to the club room, so you can change out of..." Asahi said, waving his hand at the four boys, who still wore their colourful and outrageous hero costumes. "Whatever your're wearing..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter! Please tell me if I made any errors or grammar mistakes! Thanks for reading! *runs away*


End file.
